


The First Time

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, have some tooth rotting fluff, set during me3 right after the kiss in the battery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Shepard is really good at fighting. She is really good at getting people to see her way. She can even make a mean pot of coffee.Feelings, on the other hand....





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the MEFFW FB Group Drabble challenge: Love

Shepard made her way through the battery at a march, the sound of her boots echoing around the walls.

Garrus popped his head from around the corner and frowned at her oncoming form. “Shepard? Weren’t you just–”

She pushed him against the wall and crushed her lips to his mouth plates. She opened her mouth slightly, begging for a deeper kiss, as she ran her nails over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. He hesitated for only a moment before his hands found their way up her shirt, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss simultaneously. His alien tongue flicked over hers and she couldn’t help but smile at the familiarity.

When they broke apart they were both panting, pressed tight together and using the wall for support. Garrus touched his forehead to hers. She recognized the contented hum that vibrated through them both and smirked up at him. He pulled his head back again and flicked a mandible out lazily into a matching smirk.

“Didn’t you just kiss me about two minutes ago?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”

His chuckle vibrated through him. He nuzzled into her neck. “Absolutely not. It’s just…not like you.”

She kissed the mandible she could reach and pulled back to a more decent distance, keeping a hold on his hands. “This first one wasn’t good enough.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “I needed to make myself clear.”

His face plates shifted to a puzzled look. “Make what clear?”

She sighed and worried her lip. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?” He only turned his head to the side and let his keen eyes search hers.

She broke the look, afraid of what he might find there. She dropped his hands and ran one of her own through her hair as she took a studious look at the ceiling. “I’m really not good at this,” she huffed.

“Shepard,” he rumbled, pulling one of her hands into his and using his other to gently guide her face down to look at him again. His eyes narrowed. “You’re…nervous?”

She swallowed and fought the instinct to shrug her shoulders and make a joke. Honesty always felt like dragging nails on a chalk board. “I’ve just–” She took another breath. “I’ve never said this to anyone before.”

He cocked his head to the side again and gave her a bemused smile. “Cal, I don’t think I understand.”

She groaned and tiptoed to press her lips to his, gentler this time. Warmer. He cradled the back of her head with his hand and pulled her close again, this time in a completely different way.

She broke the kiss and turned it into a turian one, leaning her forehead to his and not breaking eye contact. “I love you.” She took a shuddering breath. “And I want you. I want this. More than anything.”

An entirely new hum rippled through him as he pulled her flush against him, burying his face in her hair. She placed a soft kiss to his neck.

“I love you, too.”

That hum trilled again, louder now, and she felt it to her core. _Love_ , she realized. It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're a dime <3


End file.
